Naruto's Carol
by lYmli
Summary: Sasuke x Naruto oneshot simple y feliz sobre navidad y feliz año nuevo!


**Naruto's Carol.**

- Sasuke será el reno, Naruto será Santa Claus y Sakura será el duende - dijo Kakashi repartiendo un libreto a cada uno.

Los cuatro estaban en un escenario, en un gran teatro, por el momento vacío, pero para la noche se esperaba todo lleno y a sus tres alumnos representando el papel que dijo antes.

- ¡¿En serio seré Santa? - Exclamó Naruto emocionado. - Significa que soy mejor que Sasuke!

- A mí me da lo mismo, es una estúpida obra - dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros. - La navidad es para bobos - dijo mirando al rubio.

- El duende tiene pocas líneas - dijo Sakura revisando su libreto.

- Tardé ocho horas escribiéndolo - dijo Kakashi serio.

- Un solo párrafo - dijo ella con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Vayan a probar sus disfraces ahora mismo - dijo Kakashi chasqueando los dedos para que lo obedecieran.

Se fueron detrás del telón, estaba ahí el camerino improvisado, había una caja llena de disfraces y decoraciones como pino, boas coloridas, bolitas brillantes, estrellitas, angelitos, luces, etc. Sasuke se quitó la camiseta y shorts para ponerse el disfraz de reno, Sakura miraba con baba en la boca, Naruto hizo una mueca de asco, pero en el fondo le gustó ver al pelinegro en bolas, sus brazos y piernas torneadas, fuertes y su pecho ancho y duro, sus abdominales perfectos y deliciosos.

- Aaaaaaaah! Soy como las niñas tontas del pueblo! - Gritó Naruto halándose los cabellos.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó Sakura con suspicacia.

- Nada - dijo él quitándose la ropa rápidamente, estaba algo avergonzado, su cuerpo atlético aún no era tan perfecto ni pulido como el de Sasuke, se puso el traje rojo con bombones blancos en los bordes y mangas de santa.

Sakura que era la niña se cambió detrás de las cajas a un vestido y camisa verde.

- Te faltó la nariz - dijo Naruto viendo la nariz roja del reno en el fondo de la caja y se lo puso en la nariz de Sasuke.

Sasuke se le acercó todo serio, asustándolo, tal vez Naruto no debió tocarlo, pensó con miedo.

- Y a ti te faltó el sombrero - dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa, puso el sombrero rojo con bombón blanco sobre la cabeza rubia.

- Gra... gracias...

- ¿Porqué te trabas? Solo es un sombrero - dijo el mayor sin entender porqué Naruto estaba nervioso.

- ¿En... en serio no te gusta la navidad?

- Todos lo celebran con la familia, el novio, el amante, el amigo, pero yo estoy solo - dijo Sasuke girándose. - Celebrarlo sería patético.

- Pero no estas solo... - Dijo Naruto mirando a sus pies, Sasuke se fue al escenario para decorarlo.

En realidad Naruto se la pasó el año entero para navidad, había estado buscando un regalo para Sasuke, algo que lo dejara maravillado, algo que hiciera a Sasuke sonreír, al final decidió hacerle un álbum de fotos a mano con las mejores fotos de ellos juntos, pero ahora que se enteró que Sasuke odiaba la Navidad, no estaba muy seguro de darle el regalo.

Por la noche, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto hicieron la obra de teatro, cantaron Silent Night, bailaron al ritmo de jingle bells, Naruto se montó sobre su reno Sasuke, juntos repartieron regalos alrededor del mundo (XD) y después todos aplaudieron, claro que el show no terminaba ahí, seguía los otros grupos, al parecer todos tenían que mostrar su espíritu navideño. Al terminar, todos se fueron al restaurante, pidieron platos de toda clase de comida, Sasuke pidió una sopa de tomate y Naruto pidió un ramen con todo. Sasuke comía alejado en otra habitación vacía.

- Hola - dijo Naruto apareciendo con su plato, se sentó a su lado. - Vine a hacerte compañía.

- No la necesito y menos de ti - dijo Sasuke sarcástico.

- Solo trato de ser amable!

Sasuke se sonrojó ante el grito de Naruto, su corazón latió a mil, hizo un gruñido y siguió comiendo.

- Toma - dijo Naruto poniendo el álbum de fotos en la mesa. - Feliz odio la navidad, Sasuke - dijo y se fue corriendo.

Sasuke miró fijamente el álbum, lo tomó y le quitó el moño de color naranja envolviéndolo, en cada página había fotos de Naruto y él juntos.

- Soy un tonto! - Gritó Naruto golpeándose la cabeza contra un árbol.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo - dijo Sasuke tras de él.

- Ya, búrlate - dijo e rubio con un puchero, se giró esperando ver una risa burlona y engreída por parte del otro, pero Sasuke le estaba sonriendo, su sonrisa era tan hermosa que no parecía real. - ¿Te gustó?

- Primero dime porqué me vas a diste un regalo.

- Porque sí.

- Ya veo... - dijo Sasuke yéndose.

- No me has respondido - dijo Naruto cogiéndolo del brazo.

- Primero dime... la verdad.

- Tú ganas, Uchiha, te di el álbum de fotos porque quería hacerte feliz, verte sonreír, por eso recopilé las fotos de nuestros mejores momentos donde sonreías para verte sonreír, así de egoísta soy, quiero que seas muy feliz para hacerme feliz ya que me gustas.

- Tonto - dijo Sasuke empujándolo con cuidado contra el respaldo del árbol, sus brazos acorralaban al rubio, lo calentaba en medio de la leve nevada. - Yo sonreía no por esos momentos sino porque estaba contigo.

- No compren...

- Solo tú me haces reír con tus tonterías... y con tu compañía... tu amistad... cariño, siempre quiero estar contigo - dijo entrecerrando los ojos en un dejo de tristeza. - Cuando estas conmigo, no me siento solo... Hasta me gusta tus tonterías.

Antes de que Naruto dijera algo, no podía, las palabras de Sasuke lo dejaron en shock, ¿en serio era Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke se inclinó hacia él y lo besó tímidamente, al ver que el rubio no lo apartaba, decidió profundizar el beso, besándolo con más deseo y desenvoltura, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo estrujó en un cálido abrazo.


End file.
